


Holidays in the Allers Alenko Household

by mnemosyne



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemosyne/pseuds/mnemosyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of drabbles based around various holidays for the Allers/Alenko pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. christmas

It’s three days until Christmas, there are decorations in gold and silver sparkling all over the city, carols blasting from every speaker, sale signs, charity boxes, candy canes and Kaidan, wearing a garish sweater which Diana manages to pretend for about twelve seconds that she knitted herself before breaking under his raised eyebrow.

"Ok, ok. I almost did,” she says, and toasts the dancing reindeer on his chest with a glass of wine, reaching out to press its nose. Its lights flicker in red and green and she grins, “but then I remembered I  _don’t_  have any craft skills and I  _do_  have credits.”

“It’s perfect,” he tells her, wrapping his arms around her waist, “and, you know, I’m going to look  _incredible_  in it at your network’s Christmas party.”

Diana groans as he chuckles, and thunks her head gently into the curve of Kaidan’s neck.


	2. new year's eve

The holiday period is often busy for Diana; she flits from party to party, in glittering gowns, jewelled shoes, expensive perfumes and carefully prepared faces, and treats each host like theirs is the only party she ever truly wanted to attend.

Kaidan doesn’t always go with her, but likes to watch as she dresses up for each one; the thoughtful furrow between her brows when she lays out makeup brushes on the dresser, the damp towel he rescues from where she has carelessly flung it on the bed, the waft of perfume as she twirls her skirts, the way she balances on one foot to find the perfect shoe, the patterns her fingers make dragging through her hair with practised strokes, as she twists it up, lets it loose around her shoulders, braids it to a tiny, tidy point, fixes a bun with a gold and diamond comb.

Her lower lip is tugged taut between gleaming teeth as she regards herself, frowning in the mirror, but her critical eye cannot help but soften when she catches Kaidan’s reflection lounging in the doorway.

“How do I look?” she asks, as she always asks, though his answer is always the same. Kaidan steps over to her, picks up a necklace she’s left out on the dresser before them. He loops it around her neck and kisses the skin where the catch rests.

“Like art,” he replies. They smile at each other in the mirror.

Her lipstick, she leaves till the very last moment.


End file.
